Nightly secrets
by Aftenstjerne83
Summary: Gomez returns from a business trip earlier than expected. It's in the middle of the night, and all he wants to do is go to sleep next to his dear wife. But on his way to the master bedroom, he's startled by an alarming sound breaking the nocturnal silence...could Morticia really be...cheating on him?
1. Chapter 1

Gomez Addams staggered from the taxi toward Gate which made a cheerful, rusty sound as he turned the key.

-Glad to see you too, old man, he mumbled.

It was nearly an hour past midnight and the house looked dead. He reckoned they where all in bed now. The butler, his mother in law, his kids, his wife…oh dear, beloved Tish, how he had missed her. She was probably asleep, and all he wanted was to lie down next to her and sleep as deep as a corpse in a freshly dug grave. Wrap his arm around her and bury his face in her mist black curls. He pictured her fresh from the shower and soundly asleep, cold and stiff in his arms. He was terribly tired. The flight from Tokyo to New York had been dreadful. The total lack of turbulence upset his nerves, he couldn't sleep on a plane without the shaking. He had to leave Tokyo earlier than he originally had planned as his deal went down the drain due to some unfortunate circumstances. At the moment, he could not care less. All he could think of was his bed and his wife and to finally get some sleep.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor and followed the corridor towards the master bedroom. Then, startled by a familiar noise, he stopped. Something was terribly wrong. All of sudden he was all ears, the heavy tiredness gone. He held his breath, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, as he focused on the faint sound seemingly coming from his very own bedroom.

There it was again, louder now and couldn't be mistaken for anything else. The sound he heard in the dead of night was really the sound of his sexually aroused wife. He could have recognized that moaning anywhere. The soft cries floated towards him in the chill emptiness of the corridor. A sound he used to cherish so much, a welcomed response to his skillfulness in intimate activities…now, as he stood there alone in the dark, it scared him. He was certainly not the source to her pleasure, so it could only mean one thing: His wife, his very own cara mia, betrayed him with another man, while believing her husband was still on his business trip.

A sudden urge to run and hide jolted trough his body. If he took the car and drove to a motel and slept there, what he had witnessed would just seem like a dream tomorrow. He could manage to convince himself that this… _affair_ going on his bedroom was nothing but a figment of his own imagination. And the two of them could go one like nothing had happened. He would still love her. He couldn't possibly do anything else. God, even in this moment as she lied there in her marital bed willingly letting another man fuck her, Gomez couldn't do anything else than love her. He would gladly slay the son of a bitch she had taken to bed, but he cold never, ever hurt Morticia nor hate her.

No, he could not run. It was not his style. He was a Castilian nobleman, and they never run away from their destiny. Unless they where in the arena with a very angry _toro._ But this was no bullfighter arena, this was his home, and it was his damn right to walk into his own bedroom, kill the impostor and finally get some sleep. If he ever could manage to sleep again, that was. Maybe he would have to kill himself. As he crept closer and the sound of female pleasure got even louder, the idea of suicide seemed rather tempting. Whatever scene awaiting him, he knew it would be burned into his retina forever.

Still he walked up to the half open door and peered inside. And the sight that met him took his breath away.


	2. Chapter 2

She laid stark naked in the moonlight generously streaming trough the curtain less window. Her eyes where closed. Her pale blue skin gleamed with a fine shimmer of sweat, she looked like she could be birthed by the moon herself. Was this real or did he hallucinate? Was the vision in front of him simply a product of the tremendous stress he had been under for the last twenty four hours ? Gomez blinked hard but the vision of the lone woman on his bed would not disappear. She was still there, writhing on the crumbled satin sheets shamelessly caressing herself with claw- like hands. The sight was just as mesmerizing as an accident scene, he wanted to look away, yet he could not move. His eyes where slightly bulging by nature, but now they where about to pop out of their sockets. The vein in his forehead was growing dangerously thick and purple, his heart drummed in his chest and his hands grasped the dark wood of the door frame, avoiding him from stumbling into the room and fall on the floor in front of her. The last thing he wanted was to attract her attention. She moaned again and he closed his eyes and shuddered. Then she went from moaning to making a verbal uttering, and he pressed his hands against his ears.

\- Hurry up in there cowboy, I need another round of that magic wand of yours!

The cry was greeted by a deep, masculine mumbling seemingly coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

The woman on the bed was not his wife. And for that, he was eternal grateful. But the acknowledgment of who she was sent chills down his spine and made his face burn in the most unpleasant way. The woman he couldn't stop glaring at, the last woman he ever wanted to see naked, especially in his bed, that specific woman had, for reasons God only knew, sex in his bed. He closed his eyes again and wished he had stayed in Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dios mío_! Gomez pressed his thumbs against his eyes and groaned. Red and yellow dots appeared before his vision. The woman who had committed the blatant act of occupying his bed and bringing her lover into his bedroom was _his very own mother in law._ He had never, ever thought of her as a sexual being. Cooking cauldrons and mixing potions she did, crack jokes and making pranks she did, knit and spit and loose her wit she did, but having sex? He had honestly thought she was too old for that. And he just couldn't get over how similar her moaning was to the for him so well known sounds her daughter made, the only woman who should ever place her body in his bed. Well… they were related so it kind of made sense. What didn't make sense was why that old wicked witch simply couldn't get laid in her own room. And where on earth was Tish? In the next moment, the bathroom door flung open and a bearded character strolled into the room wearing only a pointy starspangled hat. He made a startled cry as he eyed poor Gomez in the door and then he simply vanished into the air. The air seemed to boil and steam where the creature had stood, making a blurry hologram-like shape which lingered in the air for a while.

\- And I thought I had seen it all, Gomez murmured to himself.

\- Busted, I guess. Mama sighed as she reached out for the robe draped over the nightstand.

\- You don't have a cigar on you, do you Gomez?

Ok, that was _la gota que colma el vaso._

\- Mama, he yelled, _cielo santo_ , woman are you insane?

\- OK, OK I get why you might be a little upset.

She propped herself up against the bed stand with a sigh and wrapped her robe a little tighter around her sunken chest.

\- A little upset, eh? And…and….you have the nerve to ask me for _a cigar?_

\- I guess the answear is no.

\- Damn well it is. Now you tell me where that fellow went. Or if I'm simply hallusinating. He was there and boom, gone.

He threw his hands in the air in a teathrical gest.

\- Hush, he hears you, Gomez. He's still here. He just turned himself invisible. For the sake of modesty, you know.

She smiled an irritating complacent smile.

\- Modesty! You are the right person to talk to me about modesty, Gomez snapped.

 _\- Why_ are you in my bed?

\- I'm sorry Gomez, I thought you where supposed to be in Tokyo. My bed is simply to small.

 _\- That's_ your excuse? Your bed is to small?

He sighed as he slided down on the floor with his head in his hands and his back against the wall. His rage faded away and the allconsuming tiredness returned.

\- It's barely three foot wide. Suitable for a nun.

He wasn't able to come up with a reply at the moment. The floor seemed to move under him, like he was on a boat in the ocean.

\- Where is Tish? he murmured.

\- Seeking out the dark forces. Didn't she tell you? All the witches in New York went straight to Blocksberg once they heard the dark forces where rising. All of them save me. Cause I knew something else was rising.

Mama giggled and stretched herself on the satin sheet like a cat, reluctant to give up her newest possession.

Gomez let out a defeated sigh.

\- I'll go sleep in my study. Just…just be out of my sight both of you by noon tomorrow, OK?

\- Deal!

Mama grinned widely and he heard a suppressed cough from her invisible lover.

As he went to sleep on the uncomfortable rococo couch in the study, the shrilling voice of his mother in law followed him down the hallway.

 _\- Get down naughty boy, I'm going to ride you like a pony!_

He shuddered and closed the door to the study firmly behind him.

 **Author's Note: So this turned out to be a bit on the crack side, or what do ya think? :P I had originally planned another story, but then this nasty little idea** **appeared in my head, and I thought why not? I kind of think Mama deserve to get some action as well, all though Gomez might not agree...**


End file.
